powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haon
"Negative Ranger!" "Ruination to All! Seed of Negativity!" "I'll Destroy Everything! UltraNegative Ranger!" Haon, known within the Proelite Faction as Captive #344, serves as the Negative Ranger: enemy of the Psycho Rangers in Psycho Rangers: Insane Evolution. Having gone through intense conditioning and torture, Captive #344 is not the being he once was. Every battle he finds himself in drags him further into overwhelming insanity. Biography Haon's backstory is a mystery to not only his keepers, but himself as well. His entire life has vanished as though it were erased like pencil to paper; leaving naught but the unending memories of a captive turned soldier. Pain, anguish, sorrow, and anger fuel this dark, villainous fighter. The Proelite Faction has converted this former alien into a tool for evil. And he's powerless to do anything about it. But does he want to stop it? And will his mind survive the ordeal of Earth's invasion? Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (Insane Evolution) - Negative Seed= This form serves as an upgrade for Haon after the Basic armor is shattered by the Lunaticker. Unlike Basic, this form emphasizes heavy-duty artillery and destructive capability; and is used in massive skirmishes against enemy troops, particularly the Earth National Army. As a side-effect however, the Seed armor also see a sharp increase in Haon's anger and aggression. *'Negatizer' *'Derangers': Twin miniature Gatling guns designed for mass bullet-spray that take the place of the Plasma Parsers. Can also be concentrated on a single target. *'Inverse Feeder': A sword composed of hi-tech laser energy. It lacks the versatility of the File's other modes, but gains a much sharper blade. - Ultra Negative= The Negative Ranger's true form. The extent of his potential. Despite it's return to a simple design, this form is the strongest of them all. This form does away with all of the Negative Ranger's former weaponry, and bestows upon him the strongest weapon he will ever wield: The Apocalypse Protocol; which give the Negative Ranger many, many combat options. The power of the Ultra Negative suit shatters the remnants of Haon's mind, and turns him into an aggressive, nihilistic psychopath that thirsts solely for combat. With twice the strength of a Manic Psycho Ranger, this form would be one of the Psycho Rangers' biggest obstacles. * Apocalypse Protocol: A weapon of immense power and risk developed by Grimoire. This taps into the electrical impulses of the user's brain, linking it with the massive database of information on the Proelite Factions conquered enemies. With the Protocol, Haon can summon physical manifestations of any weapon (within reason) that comes to the mind of the wearer. The true extent of the Protocol is implied to only be usable by Haon, due to the chaotic, insane state of his brain. ** Sword Manifestation ** Deranger Manifestation ** Chain & Sickle Manifestation ** Whip Manifestation }} Trivia *The Negative Ranger marks the first re-usage of Kamen Rider suits for a Power Rangers adaption. *Negative Seed's basic design aesthetic and color scheme are reminiscent of Lord Zedd. *A flashback during Conditions of Conditioning gives us a brief glimpse of the site of Haon's capture. If one freezes the footage, one will see a broken SPD Power Ranger helmet. This implies that Haon was an ally, if not a direct member, of Space Patrol Delta prior to becoming the Negative Ranger. Category:Evil Rangers Category:Aliens